Quand on rencontre Sirius Black tout peut changer
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose de présenter sa petite amie à Sirius Black, surtout quand tout ne va pas très bien dans le couple. Mais cela peut-être parfois très utile pour la copine pour qu'elle fasse le point sur son couple. OS sur SB/OC.


**Disclaimer :** Alors comme d'habitude tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J K Rowling à part Catherine, sa sœur Aurore, Alexander et d'autres personnages qui viennent de mon petit cerveau.

Et voilà un OS sur le magnifique, le grandiose, le beau gosse...Sirius Black. A part ça, j'ai repris mon personnage de Catherine Broke. Je l'adore trop. Il met impossible ou en tout presque maintenant de faire une fiction sans qu'elle soit présente dedans. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Ma Meilleure Amie l'a trouvé trop chou et elle a dit que Sirius était trop mignon. A vous de juger maintenant.

Au faite, je tiens à vous dire que si vous trouvez des Alexandre, c'est normal. Au départ, il devait s'appeler comme ça mais Didi préféré Alexander. Du coup, j'ai tout changé mais j'en ai peut-être oublié quand même.

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose de présenter sa petite amie à Sirius Black, surtout quand tout ne va pas très bien dans le couple. Mais cela peut-être parfois très utile pour la copine pour qu'elle fasse le point sur son couple.

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Quand on rencontre Sirius Black, tout peut changer**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Une sonnette retentit, une porte qui s'ouvre ainsi que deux personnes qui se disent bonjour, quand une des deux personnes éleva la voix.

-Catherine ? C'est Alexander, fit une voix de femme.

La jeune fille s'appelant ainsi répondit par un oui et retourna à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se remit à écrire sur son ordinateur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, la jeune fille regardant toujours son écran.

-Salut Cathy, fit le jeune homme qui était entré.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en lui parsemant le cou de baisers.

-Je suis en train d'écrire. Arrête, gémit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne vais jamais réussir à finir ce que je fais si tu continues.

-De toute manière, faut que tu ailles te préparer.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié, on sort ce soir.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai. Tu dois me présenter tes amis.

-Je ne te sens pas motiver.

-Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée mais ne t'en fais pas, je viens quand même. Je ne vais pas te faire faux-bond à la dernière minute. Allez, je vais prendre ma douche, fit-elle en se levant et en sortant de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul.

La jeune fille resta une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, s'avourant l'eau chaude parcourir sa peau nue. Quand elle accepta enfin de quitter le jet d'eau, elle mit son peignoir et entoura ses cheveux d'une serviette. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle retrouva le jeune homme devant l'ordinateur en train de jouer.

-Je me suis permis après cinq minutes à ne rien faire, se justifia-t-il.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as eu raison. Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant son armoire. On fait quoi exactement déjà ?

-On va manger dans un restaurant et après on va en boîte mais si tu es trop fatiguée, on pourra rentrer.

-Non, c'est bon, je tiendrais le coup. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais mettre.

-Un truc qui n'est pas trop court car il faudra que je tue tous les mecs qui te regarderont un peu trop intensément à mon goût.

-Mon pauvre Chéri.

Pendant quelques minutes plus rien dans la chambre ne se fit entendre à part les bruits de l'ordinateur et les vêtements que Catherine mettait.

-Alors, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle à son Amoureux.

La jeune fille avait opté pour un jean moulant bleu foncé, une chemise blanche mais qui n'avait pas de bouton devant, on devait la passer par la tête pour la mettre et devant il y avait des lacets qui partaient de la naissance de sa poitrine pour monter un peu plus haut.

-Tous les garçons vont te regarder.

-Et si je ne mets jamais cette chemise pour sortir en boîte, je la mettrais quand ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Parfaitement. Donc je reste comme ça. Continues de jouer, je vais me maquiller, me sécher les cheveux, trouver mes bottes ainsi que ma veste et mon sac, après on pourra partir.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Catherine était en train de se préparer alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Alexander. Elle lui avait promit. De plus, le jeune homme avait envie depuis quelques temps de lui présenter ses amis vu qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis maintenant deux mois (ndla : on est mi-novembre et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble à la mi-septembre). Peut-être que cette sortie ferait du bien à leur couple. Depuis un moment, Catherine trouvait qu'une petite routine s'était mise entre eux deux. Il allait au boulot, elle à l'école, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps à midi et quand il n'était pas de nuit, il venait la voir le soir. Sans oublier que le jeune homme n'était pas très sorti. Il n'avait que vingt et un ans et était déjà un mec pantouflar. Alors qu'elle avait besoin de sortir, de s'éclater à dix-huit ans.

La jeune fille avait pensé plusieurs fois à rompre avec lui mais arriver devant lui, elle ne pouvait plus. Il y avait déjà tant d'amour dans ses yeux alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux mois. Pourtant elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais il n'y avait pour le moment aucun amour qui pointait son nez. Il lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois « Je t'aime », alors qu'elle-même en était incapable. Après tout elle n'avait que dix-huit et peut-être qu'Alexander n'était pas le bon. Mais pour le moment, il fallait mieux éviter de penser à cela. Elle n'allait quand même pas rompre avec lui devant ses amis et de plus, il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de le faire quand elle n'en pourra plus.

Catherine sortit de ses pensées, réalisant qu'elle était prête. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla vers le placard se trouvant à l'entrée pour trouver ses bottes et sa veste. Quand se fut fait, elle revint dans sa chambre.

-C'est bon, je suis prête.

-C'est pas trop tôt, on va arriver en retard.

Catherine ne fit aucun commentaire pour son comportement envers elle ainsi que par rapport qu'il ne lui avait dit aucun mot gentil sur sa tenue, étant habituée. Elle alla éteindre son ordinateur et prit son sac avant de rejoindre Alexander dans le hall. Elle cria à sa sœur qu'ils y allaient et sortirent de l'appartement après un « Bonne soirée ! ! ! » de sa sœur.

N'étant pas vraiment à l'heure pour le restaurant, Alexander prit le bras de Catherine sans rien lui demander et transplana avec elle. Arriver dans une ruelle à côté du restaurant, la jeune femme se dégagea de la prise de son ami.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça, s'exclama-t-elle vivement en sortant de la ruelle.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le temps de te prévenir. On est déjà en retard.

-Cinq minutes de plus ou de moins, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-Je suis désolé ma Chérie, fit-il en la retenant dans ses bras et en lui embrassant le cou.

Peut-être que c'était pour ses baisers qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Un seul effleurement de ses lèvres contre sa peau et elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Ce n'était pas permit de faire autant d'effet en ne faisant presque rien. Ce qui agaçait la jeune fille, c'est qu'il était au courant et il en profitait pour tout se faire pardonner.

-Allez, c'est bon. Allons-y avant que tes amis croient qu'on leur ait posé un lapin.

Alexander ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la main de Catherine pour qu'elle le suive. Arrivez à l'intérieur du restaurant, le garçon repéra tout de suite ses amis et se dirigea vers eux tenant toujours sa copine par la main.

-Désolé les gars, on est en retard, s'excusa Alexandre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Alex. En vous attendant, on a commandé les apéritifs.

-Ok James.

-Mais si tu faisais plutôt les présentations, s'exclama un jeune homme avec des cheveux brun très courts et un magnifique regard trouva Catherine.

-Bien sûr Sirius. Alors Catherine, voici Mickael Mitch, Andrew Mous et son frère jumeau, André, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et sa fiancée Lily. Les amis, je vous présente ma copine Catherine Broke.

-Broke ? Ca me dit quelque chose, s'exclama James.

-Mais oui James, elle a le même nom de famille qu'Aurore.

-Vous connaissez ma sœur ? fit la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'ai fait mon école de médicomage avec elle et on travaille encore ensemble de temps en temps.

-Ha ! Alors, tu es la Lily Evans, dont elle ne fait que parler à la maison.

-Sûrement sauf si il y en a plusieurs, pouffa Lily.

-Alors tu es la petite peste qui est venue squatter son appart, comme Aurore nous a dit ? l'interrogea James.

-Peste ? Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là.

-James, tu aurais pu te taire. Maintenant on ne va plus voir Aurore. La seule à prendre ma défense quand j'en ai besoin, pleurnicha Sirius.

-Pauvre Sirichounet, on le martyrise, s'exclama James en lui tapant doucement sur la tête.

-Jamesounet ?

-Oui.

-Ta gueule ! ! !

-Ces garçons, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le reste de la soirée au restaurant se passa assez bien. Tous les garçons parlaient Quidditch, à part Remus qui s'était rapproché des filles pour discuter avec elles et un jeune homme aux cheveux brun qui ne participait que rarement à cette conversation plutôt occupé à regarder une jeune fille assise un peu plus loin.

Comme à chaque fois où se trouvait des garçons, Alexander tenait Catherine par la taille comme pour dire qu'elle était prise. Ce qui était assez pénible pour discuter avec Lily et Remus mais bon cela lui permit de jeter des petits coups d'œil à chacun des garçons se trouvant autour d'elle et surtout à un qu'elle vit qui la regardait souvent. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de tourner tout de suite son regard vers Lily pour répondre à une de ses question ou vers Remus.

-Ta sœur m'a dit que tu écrivais souvent des histoires et qu'elle trouvait que tu écrivais très bien, dit Lily

-Oui c'est vrai mais en ce moment, c'est rare. Entre les cours, Aurore, Alexandre et les parents, je n'ai pas trop le temps.

-Mais tu es en médicomagie ? lui demanda Remus.

-Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire, se défendit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ne te fâche pas.

-Désolée, je n'aime pas qu'on critique mon loisir d'écrire.

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais en médicomagie au lieu de faire journaliste ou bien romancière ?

-C'est parce qu'en faite, les histoires que j'écris, ont déjà des personnages et un univers créaient par quelqu'un d'autres. En faite quand j'aime bien une histoire de temps en temps je fais la suite. Je n'arrive pas à créer mon propre univers et mes personnages.

-Ha d'accord.

-Mais si je suis en médicomagie, c'est parce que j'adore soigner les personnes. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Alexander mais bon. Et vous, vos passe-temps, c'est quoi ?

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, Lily se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de l'hôpital, en l'occurrence son mariage qu'elle était en train de préparer avec l'aide d'Aurore et de Remus, vu que James n'avait pas le temps à cause de son travail.

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite et ce n'est qu'à vingt-trois heures qu'ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant pour finir leur soirée en boîte. Comme l'avait prévu Alexander, beaucoup de garçons regardèrent Catherine et au bout du troisième regard noir, il décida de la prendre sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser devant tous ces mateurs. Catherine trop surprise, ne répondit pas à son baiser, ce qui ne plut pas à Alexander qui lui mordilla férocement la lèvre pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Sentant un goût de sang dans sa bouche, elle éloigna son copain en le poussant avec ses mains. Elle s'essuya les lèvres avec sa main et vit qu'elle avait du sang dessus. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et décréta qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

En entrant dedans, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers un lavabo pour voir les dégâts. Sa lèvre d'en haut saignait abondamment et comme une cruche elle n'avait pas pris son sac où se trouvait sa baguette. C'est alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée Lily.

-Dis donc, il ne t'a pas loupé.

-Ho c'est bon. Il était énervé et quand il est énervé, il ne se contrôle pas.

-Alors tu ne devrais pas l'approcher quand il est ainsi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas Moi qui ai voulu l'embrasser.

-Oui j'ai vu. Tu veux que je te soigne ça ?

-Heu…oui je veux bien, j'ai oublié ma baguette.

Lily lui lança un sortilège de guérison et on ne vit même plus la blessure.

-Ca te dis qu'on aille directement sur la piste de danse au lieu de rejoindre les garçons, lui proposa Lily.

-Alexandre ne sera pas content.

-James non plus, mais il a confiance et sait que je ne ferais rien. Allez viens, on enverra balader les mecs qui approchent.

-Bon d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au lieu de se diriger vers la table où se trouvait les garçons, elles allèrent sur la piste de danse pour se déhancher. Plusieurs garçons vinrent mais ils repartissent tous bredouille au bout de quelques secondes.

A la table des garçons, James s'amusait à regarder sa future femme envoyée paître tous les hommes qui s'approchaient trop d'elle. Mickael, Andrew, André et Remus discutaient, alors qu'Alexander buvait plus qu'il ne fallait en ne lâchant pas Catherine des yeux. Tous ses mouvements étaient également suivis par Sirius.

-Tu ne devrais pas la regarder ainsi, lui fit remarquer James.

-Je ne la regarde pas, se défendit-il.

-Quand apprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas me mentir Sirius ?

-Bon très bien, je la regarde, je l'avoue.

-Si Alexander le remarque, tu vas morfler. Surtout qu'il n'est pas dans un très bon état.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fout avec lui ? Elle est tellement plus belle, plus intelligente, plus gentille, tout ce que tu veux mais toujours plus que lui. Elle n'a jamais dû le voir en colère, autrement elle ne serait plus avec.

-Sirius, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont ensembles et peut-être qu'il est différent avec elle.

-Ca m'étonnerait vu comment il l'a embrassé brutalement tout à l'heure juste pour marquer son territoire.

-Oui peut-être. Bon si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rejoindre ma Belle.

-Attends, je te suis.

-Sirius ?

-C'est bon, je vais juste danser. Je n'ai ni envie de discuter avec les quatre autres et ni envie de tenir compagnie à un bourré.

Sans que James n'ait pu rajouté autre chose, Sirius se dirigeait déjà vers la piste de danse. Lily le vit arriver et lui fit un très beau sourire.

-A qui tu souris ? lui demanda Catherine.

-A nos princes charmants, grâce à qui plus aucun mec ne viendra nous embêter.

Catherine n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa peau ainsi qu'une très bonne odeur.

-Alors les filles, on se fait harceler ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répliqua Lily.

-Moi je le sais, répondit James. Je n'en ai perdu aucune miette mais maintenant j'ai bien l'attention qu'ils ne se rapprochent plus de Toi, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Du coup, je protégerais Catherine, déclara Sirius.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Un slow se mit en route et James entraîna un peu Lily à l'écart pour danser tranquillement avec sa future femme. Les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé, jusqu'à que Sirius demande à Catherine.

-On ne va pas rester ainsi, tu veux bien danser avec Moi ?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser une danse, lui fit Sirius avec sa tête de chien battu que Catherine ne vit pas.

-Bon d'accord.

Catherine se retourna vers Sirius et celui-ci mit ses deux mains sur sa taille en la rapprochant de lui. Quand à elle, elle fit passer ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme alors que celui-ci la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Gênée, Catherine baissa la tête qui tomba sur le torse de Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'Alexander débarque ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il est assez jaloux même si tu es son ami.

-Aucunement, il sais très bien que je suis plus fort que lui, se venta-t-il.

-Que tu es bête, fit-elle en rigolant.

-Peut-être mais au moins je t'ai fait rire.

Catherine ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à danser en silence. La jeune fille regardait toujours le torse de celui qui était en face d'elle alors que lui la regardait sans aucune gêne. Elle sentait même ses mains lui caressaient délicatement son dos, ce qui lui provoquait des frissons.

Quand la musique se termina, Sirius se sépara à regret de la jeune fille mais se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A peine eut-il effleuré sa joue que quelqu'un d'assez fort le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner d'elle.

-Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Catherine.

-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse.

-Mais…

-Quand à Toi, dit-il cette fois à Sirius. Tu sais très bien que c'est ma fiancée et tu l'embrasses.

-Sur la joue, Alex. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour la remercier de cette danse.

-Tu n'es qu'un menteur.

-Alex, arrête tu te montres en ridicule devant tout le monde. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es complètement bourré.

-Ce n'est pas Toi qui vas me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Alexander, s'il te plait, rentrons, fit Catherine en le tirant vers elle.

-Lâche-moi, cria Alexandre en se débattant si bien qu'il mit un coup de coude sur la joue de Catherine si fort qu'elle fut projetée à terre.

Lily et James se précipitèrent immédiatement vers elle. Une magnifique rougeur due au coup apparut sur sa joue.

-Tu es dingue, s'écria Sirius.

-C'est de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas me retenir. Elle s'est très bien que je déteste ça.

-Mais tu te rends compte de comment tu la traites ?

-C'est ma fiancée, je la traite comme je veux.

-Ce n'est pas ta fiancée, c'est ta copine, nuance. Vous n'allez pas vous mariez à ce que je sache.

-Ferme-là Sirius. Catherine, viens. On y va, lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se releva avec l'aide de Lily et se dirigea vers Alexander. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Sirius agrippa Catherine par la main pour la tirer finalement contre lui.

-Elle n'ira nulle part avec Toi, vu dans quel état tu es.

-Ce n'est pas Toi qui décides.

-Peut-être mais je m'en voudrais de l'avoir laisser partir avec Toi s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors elle n'ira pas. Elle reste avec nous.

-Sirius, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver. Catherine rentrera avec Moi et non avec Toi.

-Hors de question, répondit Sirius en resserrant son étreinte autour de Catherine la sentant trembler. Si tu souhaites partir, pars tout seul.

-Sirius, émit faiblement Catherine.

-Très bien. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Sirius et Toi aussi Catherine. On s'expliquera quand on ne sera que tous les deux.

La jeune fille trembla encore plus.

-Ose la toucher et tu auras à faire à Moi.

-Ainsi qu'à Moi, rajouta James qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la conversation.

Alexander récupéra sa veste et sortit de la boîte en ne marchant pas très droit et en se prenant quelques tables et chaises au passage. Catherine commença à s'agiter voulant sortir des bras de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il en l'écartant un peu de lui et il put voir des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-QUOI ?

-Maintenant, il va faire une bêtise. J'aurai dû aller avec lui.

-Non, il t'aurait fait du mal, vu dans quel état il était. C'est mieux qu'il soit parti sans Toi.

-Non, non, non, il ne m'aurait rien fait. Il aurait trop peur de me perdre.

-L'as-tu déjà vu bourrer ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand on lui refuse quelque chose. Mais pour te rassurer, je vais envoyer les gars.

Sirius se retourna et vit que les garçons se trouvaient toujours à la table qu'ils avaient pris.

-Mickael, Andrew, André, ça ne vous dérange pas d'essayer de retrouver Alexander pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries ?

-Aucun problème Sirius, on y va, répondit Andrew en se levant suivit des deux autres.

-Je vais raccompagner Catherine chez elle, déclara Lily. Je suis la seule à savoir où elle habite, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. Je la ramène et je vais direct au manoir.

-D'accord Lily, fait attention, lui répondit James en l'embrassant.

-Tu viens Catherine.

Lily aida Catherine à sortir de la boîte et allèrent dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, Lily chercha les clés dans le sac de Catherine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Aurore.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

-On la met au lit et je t'explique.

Avec l'aide d'Aurore, Catherine fut mise au lit au bout de dix minutes. Sa sœur attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de sortir rejoindre Lily dans le salon.

-Raconte ? Et comment ça se fait que ma sœur soit avec Toi ?

Et la future Madame Potter se mit à tout lui raconter. Comme quoi James était un ami d'Alexander et que ce dernier avait décidé de leur présenter sa copine, la soirée qui avait très bien débuté au restaurant et puis la boîte. Elle n'avait rien oublié dans son histoire : le baiser furieux d'Alexandre, la danse avec Sirius et la dispute, sans oublier qu'Alexander avait beaucoup bu.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce type, déclara Aurore. J'ai l'impression que Catherine n'est pas vraiment heureuse avec lui. J'espère qu'après cette soirée, elle décidera de le larguer, il n'est pas fait pour elle.

-De plus, si elle veut, elle a déjà un remplaçant, fit remarquer Lily.

-Sirius, souffla Aurore. Ce n'est pas le meilleur remplaçant qu'elle peut avoir vu comment il est avec les filles, même si c'est un mec génial, mais il est sûrement mieux qu'Alexander.

-James m'a expliqué qu'une fois quand Alexander était bourré, il a détruit plusieurs tables ainsi que des chaises. Et qu'il s'est battu avec des mecs plus costauds que lui et que si James, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas été là, il aurait été réduit en charpie.

-Ils auraient dû le laisser se débrouiller tout seul comme ça ma sœur ne serait pas avec lui et malheureuse.

-Oui mais ils ne le connaissaient pas encore réellement, ça s'est passé au début de leur formation d'Auror.

-Ok.

-Bon je vais te laisser, James doit m'attendre et sûrement que Sirius doit être avec lui. Connaissant mon futur mari, il n'a pas voulu laisser son pote tout seul chez lui.

-James a un cœur en or.

-C'est ce qui le perdra, rigola Lily avant de sortir et de laisser Aurore seule avec ses pensées.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain quand Catherine se réveilla, une envie de vomir la prit. C'est ainsi que sa sœur la retrouva au dessus des toilettes en train de vider son estomac. Elle se mit derrière elle et releva ses cheveux pour que se soit plus simple pour sa petite sœur.

-Merci, fit faiblement Catherine quand elle se remit sur ses jambes.

-Ca va mieux ou… ?

-Je me sens nauséeuse.

La jeune femme se regarda dans la glace et vit l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait sur la joue droite.

-Il ne t'a pas loupé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je me suis cognée.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Lily m'a tout raconté.

-Aurore, je…

-Catherine, je ne vais pas te faire la morale mais je veux te dire une chose. Alexander a l'air d'être un mec dangereux, laisse-moi terminer et après tu pourras parler. Depuis le début, quelque chose cloche avec lui. Je vois bien que tu es moins heureuse depuis que tu es avec. Je ne te demande qu'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu réfléchisses à vous deux. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans Catherine et tu as toute ta vie devant Toi. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que lui.

-Tu veux que je rompe avec lui ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas l'attention ? Il t'a frappé Catherine, peut-être involontairement mais ça ne lui a rien fait. Un petit ami qui t'aime, serait immédiatement allé à tes côtés pour te demander comment tu allais et pour s'excuser, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. De plus, il t'a traité d'allumeuse et t'a pris pour son chien. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à le laisser mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux en discuter avec Lucas (ndla : petit ami d'Aurore depuis un an et demi) ou Moi et je suis même sûre que Lily sera là si tu le souhaites.

-Aurore, je…je ne sais…pas. Alexandre doit s'en vouloir, tu sais : il m'aime. Ca se voit dans ses yeux.

-S'il t'aimait réellement, il ne se serait pas bourré la gueule et serait venu te rejoindre sur la piste pour danser avec Toi. Mais ce n'est pas à Moi de choisir, Catherine. Fais ce que tu penses le meilleur. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller travailler. Si tu as un problème, appelle Lucas, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Aurore embrassa sa sœur sur le front et sortit de l'appartement en prenant son sac, son manteau et ses clés au passage. Quelques minutes après le départ de sa sœur, Catherine décida qu'une bonne douche la réveillerait. Elle se déshabilla et fit couler un jet brûlant sur sa peau qui se détendit à ce contact.

Ce ne fut qu'une demie heure plus tard qu'elle sortit de la douche. Elle se vêtit d'un peignoir et mit une serviette autour de ses cheveux, comme à chaque douche. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ayant un peu peur que se soit Alexandre, elle regarda par le trou se trouvant sur la porte et souffla quand elle vit que ce n'était que Lucas. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu voir ma belle-sœur préférée, fit-il.

-C'est Aurore qui t'envoie ? Ne mens pas.

-Oui j'avoue. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou et m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie.

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Non mais elle m'a juste dit d'éviter qu'Alexander te voie. Après je ne sais pas pourquoi. Hé c'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue ? demanda-t-il cinq secondes après.

-Ho non, j'ai oublié de le faire disparaître.

-Catherine, que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

-C'est Alexander mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

-Allez, raconte-moi. Ca te fera du bien.

Et la jeune femme entreprit de lui raconter sa soirée d'hier. Quand elle eut fini, le jeune homme était toujours aussi calme qu'au départ sauf qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal. Voyant ça, la jeune fille lui prit les mains pour qu'il arrête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui pardonner ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Tout est confus. Je tiens à lui mais pas autant que lui tient à Moi. Lui sait très bien qu'il m'aime mais Moi, je ne ressens pas cette amour.

-Alors tu vois ce qui te reste à faire, surtout s'il est violent comme te l'a fait comprendre Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. Même si je ne l'aime pas autant que j'aime ma sœur ou bien Toi, je tiens à lui.

-Je suis flatté que tu m'aimes.

-Lucas, soupira Catherine. Tu ne m'aides pas.

-Je t'ai donné mon point de vue, après c'est à Toi de voir, Cathy. Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à ta place.

Catherine resta perdu quelques secondes dans ses pensées quand Lucas la fit revenir sur Terre.

-Ça te dirait qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble. On pourrait aller manger dehors, se promener et faire les magasins ?

-Toi faire les magasins ? Tu détestes d'habitude.

-Oui mais si c'est pour te remonter le moral, je veux bien. J'en profiterais pour me racheter des affaires, Aurore dit qu'ils sont trop vieux et Toi, tu seras ma conseillère, finit-il en rigolant.

-Ok, ben laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.

Pendant que Catherine se préparait, Lucas en profita pour envoyer un hibou à sa copine pour lui dire qu'il passait le reste de la journée avec la sœur de cette dernière. Il savait très bien qu'Aurore ne le prendrait pas mal mais il préférait la prévenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète si elle rentrait avant eux à l'appartement.

Quand Catherine sortit enfin de la salle de bain, le jeune homme put remarquer qu'elle avait pris soin de faire disparaître le bleu avec sa baguette, cette fois-ci. La jeune femme prit sa veste et son sac sans oublier de mettre ses chaussures et ils purent enfin quitter l'appartement pour aller manger.

Toute l'après-midi, ils flânèrent dans les boutiques du côté moldu, sans oublier de s'acheter des vêtements. Bien sûr, Lucas insista pour payer ceux de la sœur de sa copine malgré les réticences de celle-ci. Catherine pensa pour la énième fois que sa sœur avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Lucas, c'était un mec adorable même avec elle. Il lui passait tous ses caprices alors que ce n'était pas sa petite sœur. Mais pour une personne qui connaissait bien Lucas, elle savait qu'il considérait la jeune fille comme sa sœur et qu'il serait toujours là, même si un jour il se séparait d'Aurore, ce que personne n'espérait.

En fin de journée, ils décidèrent de se rendre du côté sorcier car Catherine devait s'acheter d'autres livres pour ses cours ainsi que du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes. Ils venaient de sortir de la librairie et étaient sur le point de rentrer ayant fini leurs achats quand Catherine vit celui qu'elle essayait d'oublier depuis que Lucas l'avait emmené dehors pour passer une bonne journée ensemble.

-Catherine ?

-Salut Alexander, fit-elle.

-On peut se parler cinq minutes seul à seul, s'il te plait ? Faut vraiment que je te parle.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Lucas à la place de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas à Toi que j'ai parlé Lucas mais à Catherine.

-Je…, commença-t-il avant que Catherine l'interrompe.

-Laisse, c'est bon je vais te parler mais tu n'as que cinq minutes.

Lucas laissa s'éloigner contre son grès Catherine avec Alexander. Il se mit de tel façon qu'il pouvait les observer et intervenir au cas où. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Catherine, Aurore le tuerait.

-Alors ? demanda Catherine en se mettant face à Alexander les bras croisés sur son ventre.

-Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver parce que tous ces mecs te regardaient. Après tout, tu es magnifique et c'est normal qu'ils te regardent. Et encore moins t'embrasser aussi brutalement que je l'ai fait.

-On peut le dire que tu m'as embrassé brutalement, j'avais la lèvre en sang.

-Je suis désolé ma Puce. Quand au coup, c'était accidentel.

-Oui mais tu ne t'es même pas excusé. J'étais par terre et tu n'en avais rien à faire, tu continuais à crier sur Sirius. C'est James et Lily qui sont venus, alors que ça aurait dû être Toi, Alexandre.

-Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais mais voir Sirius t'embrassait, m'a rendu fou, dit-il en élevant un peu la voix.

-Alex, c'était juste un baiser sur la joue et rien d'autre.

-D'où j'étais, j'ai cru qu'il t'embrassait et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je suis trop jaloux dès qu'un homme t'approche.

-C'est pas ça Alex, tu n'aurais jamais agit ainsi si tu n'avais pas été sou. Tu étais comme fou, j'ai bien cru que tu allais frapper Sirius.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Oui mais en même temps, tu n'aurais peut-être pas fait le poids contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

-Tu es costaud mais Sirius l'est plus que Toi. Ca se voit quand vous êtes à côté. Et arrête de t'approcher de Moi.

-Pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? Après tout, tu es ma petite amie et j'ai le droit de m'approcher de Toi pour te toucher et t'embrasser.

-Alex, recule, fit Catherine.

-Tu n'as rien à me demander de faire. Je ne suis pas un chien.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait hier soir avec Moi. Tu m'as ordonné de te suivre

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en reculant pour être éloigner de lui, si bien qu'elle se retrouva coincer contre le mur.

-Parce que les femmes ça doit obéir à leur mari et se taire, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas ta femme et même si je l'étais, je ne t'obéirais pas.

-On va voir si tu n'es pas ma femme.

Alexander lui prit le menton sans aucune douceur et colla ses lèvres à celle de Catherine brutalement. Ne lui laissant pas l'accès à sa langue, le jeune homme la bloqua contre le mur si fort que Catherine laissa échapper un gémissement qui permit à l'homme d'avoir l'ouverture de sa bouche. Elle essaya de le repousser mais rien à faire, il était plus fort qu'elle. Il lâcha son menton et ses mains se posèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains glissa en dessous de son pull et tee-shirt et alla se poser sur son soutien gorge où il prit un sein en main fermement. Son autre main alla sur sa taille et l'agrippa avec férocité pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Avec ses mains, Catherine entreprit de le taper mais cela ne fit rien non plus.

L'Alexander qui l'embrassait, n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a de cela deux mois. Ce jeune homme-là ne l'aurait jamais traité ainsi. Il était fait de douceur et faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Alors que lui, n'en avait rien à faire et en prenait même du plaisir.

Catherine se demandait combien de temps elle allait rester encore prisonnière de ses bras qui la dégoûtait à présent, quand Alexander recula d'un seul coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa bouche, pour découvrir Sirius mettant un coup de poing à Alexander un peu plus loin. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et les deux garçons se battirent sous les yeux des passants. La jeune fille vit un peu plus loin, Lucas arrivait en courant vers elle.

-Catherine, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai rencontré un collègue et je n'ai plus regardé dans ta direction.

-Oui ça va. Ne t'en fais pas Lucas.

-Quand ta sœur va le savoir, je suis mort.

-Mais non, par contre faudrait peut-être les séparer.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit un James essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Sirius ?

-On se promenait, quand il t'a vu au loin avec Alex. Du coup, il s'est mis à courir et le bougre court vite.

-Bon James, on va les séparer.

-Ok. Je m'occupe de Sirius et Toi, d'Alex. Catherine, tu restes là, ajouta-t-il sans aucune réplique possible tellement que sa voix était autoritaire.

Les deux garçons partirent et au bout de plusieurs minutes réussirent enfin à séparer les deux Aurors.

-Si tu la touches encore une fois, je te massacre, fit un Sirius très en colère.

-Je la touche si je veux. C'est ma petite amie, je te signale.

-Peut-être mais elle n'avait pas l'aire d'apprécier tout à l'heure ce que tu lui faisais comme hier aussi.

-Ferme-là Sirius. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir.

-Je croyais que j'allais le payer. C'était le bon moment, non ?

-Tu me le payeras Sirius. Le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins, Moi je sauterais sur l'occasion.

-Bien sûr. Je t'attends.

Alexander se dégagea des mains de Lucas et regarda Catherine.

-Quand à Toi…

-C'est fini Alexander, alors n'essaye plus de me revoir.

-QUOI ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Je te largue.

-Ho non, tu ne me largues pas…

-Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. Tu m'as assez fait de mal comme ça.

-Très bien.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit. Des larmes coulèrent sur les yeux de Catherine et quand son beau-frère vit ça, il alla immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Chuttt Catherine. Ne pleure pas pour lui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, ne t'en veux pas.

-Lucas a raison Catherine, fit un Sirius plutôt amoché derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et la seule pensée qui lui vint, était de se blottir dans les bras de Sirius. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs pour le plaisir du jeune homme qui la serra contre lui.

-C'est fini, il ne t'embêtera plus. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

-Merci Sirius, fit-elle la tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes jusqu'à que Lucas les interrompe.

-Je suis désolé mais on va devoir y aller Cathy. Ta sœur va se faire du souci, si elle est déjà rentrée à la maison.

-Venez plutôt chez Moi. On enverra un hibou à Aurore pour dire que vous êtes au Manoir. De toute manière, elle n'est pas encore sortie. Elle finit en même temps que Lily et ma fiancée ne finit que dans une heure.

-Tu veux y allez Cathy ? lui demanda Lucas.

-Oui comme ça je pourrais enfin voir à quoi ressemble leur Manoir. Aurore n'arrête pas de m'en parler.

-Par contre, on va y aller en transplanant. Sirius, tu crois que tu peux ou pas ?

-Aucun problème, je suis un mec solide. Je prends Catherine avec Moi, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

Arriver devant le Manoir, Catherine releva la tête et put voir une magnifique et très grande demeure devant elle. Lucas et James arrivèrent et ils purent enfin rentrer dedans. La jeune femme s'émerveilla devant tout ce qu'elle vit. La voyant faire, les garçons se mirent à sourire.

Quand Lily et Aurore arrivèrent du travail, elles trouvèrent Lucas, James et Sirius en train de parler. Quand à Catherine, elle était en train de dormir blottie dans les bras de Sirius, sa tête reposant dans le cou du jeune homme qui souriait comme un bien heureux.

-Salut les garçons, dirent-elles doucement pour ne pas réveiller celle qui dormait.

-Ha ! Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama James en se levant pour enlacer Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Aurore en allant rejoindre son Chéri. C'est par rapport à Alexander ?

A ces mots, Sirius se tendit et resserra sa prise sur Catherine. La jeune femme bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Il s'en est pris à Catherine mais maintenant c'est bon, il ne la touchera plus. Et c'est fini entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous leur racontez les gars ? Moi je vais mettre Catherine dans un lit.

-Ok, mets-là dans la chambre qui est à côté de la tienne, lui dit James.

Sirius se leva en portant la jeune femme délicatement. Il quitta le salon et monta les marches. En haut, il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit assez difficilement. A l'intérieur se trouvait une armoire, une commode, un bureau et un lit. Sirius déposa son petit fardeau sur le lit, lui ôta ses chaussures ainsi que son pull. Il la couvrit de la couette et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir et de rejoindre les autres en bas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un mois était passé depuis que Catherine avait rompu avec Alexander. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Sirius lui avait raconté qu'Alexander avait demandé sa mutation au Danemark. La jeune femme avait eu une idée tout de suite de pourquoi il était parti. Lily lui avait dit par la suite que les garçons lui menaient une vie infernale au boulot et tellement qu'il en avait eu marre, il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Malgré que Sirius soit attiré par Catherine et qu'elle soit maintenant célibataire, il n'avait toujours rien tenté. Il préférait qu'elle lui fasse un signe avant car peut-être n'était-elle pas prête pour une nouvelle relation et surtout avec un ancien ami à son ex. Pourtant depuis ce mois qui était passé, Catherine s'était énormément rapprochée du groupe que constituait sa sœur, Lucas, Lily et les Maraudeurs. Elle passait maintenant beaucoup de temps avec eux. Au départ, elle n'avait pas voulu, craignant de leur imposer sa présence alors qu'ils avaient vingt un ans et elle, dix-huit. Mais Sirius ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et l'avait une fois traînée jusqu'à chez James et Lily. Et depuis, il n'avait plus besoin d'aller la chercher, elle venait de son propre gré.

Les vacances de Noël venaient juste de commencer pour le bonheur de Catherine et celle-ci avait décidé que pendant ces deux semaines, elle allait se reposer, travailler (un peu) et aussi s'amuser avec les autres. Les premiers jours avaient été agréables, vu qu'ils travaillaient tous, elle avait passé toutes ses matinées à dormir et ses après-midi, elle travaillait jusqu'à environ trois heures et après sortait se promener avec une amie à elle de la fac, Amandine. Mais lors de ses premiers jours, sa sœur lui annonça que malheureusement, elle ne pourra pas fêter la veille de Noël avec elle étant de service.

Du coup, le vingt-quatre décembre vers huit heures, Catherine se retrouva en pyjama avec une grosse couverture sur elle en train de regarder un film sur Noël avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Son film venait juste de commencer, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Catherine se releva donc du canapé en ayant la couverture autour d'elle et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver en face de Sirius.

-Bonsoir Cathy !

-Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la veille de Noël chez Moi ?

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Heu oui.

Catherine ouvrit plus la porte et Sirius put entrer. Il se dirigea vers le salon avec Catherine sur ses talons et cette dernière se rassit sur le canapé.

-Alors ?

-Ben j'ai appris que tu fêtais la veille de Noël toute seule vu qu'Aurore travaille. Et comme je le fête aussi seul, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se tenir mutuellement compagnie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir, Sirius. Il fait trop froid dehors.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne sort pas. On reste ici et on fait ce que tu avais prévu. Donc apparemment regardait la télévision.

-Heu d'accord mais…

-Ha c'est cool. En plus, j'ai commandé à manger. J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Non pas encore. Je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai plutôt froid.

-Ça se voit.

De nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte. Catherine était en train de se lever à nouveau quand Sirius l'interrompit.

-Reste assis. C'est ce que j'ai commandé.

Le jeune homme disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac d'origine chinoise.

-J'ai pris chinois. Ça te va ? Je sais qu'on ne mange pas normalement du chinois ce jour-là mais j'aime beaucoup alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait changer pour une fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me va. Moi aussi j'aime leur nourriture. A chaque fois que Lucas m'emmène manger dehors, il m'emmène dans un restaurant chinois pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-C'est cool alors.

-Oui. Tu viens, on va regarder le film en mangeant. Si tu veux tu peux enlever ta veste et tes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise.

Sirius y enleva, alla rejoindre Catherine et s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille rabattit la couverture sur lui. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous les deux. Après avoir terminer de manger, Sirius avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Catherine et cette dernière était venue se blottir contre lui. Du coup, le jeune homme lui avait pris une de ses mains et s'était amusé avec, tout au long des films.

Au deuxième film, Catherine ne vit que la première partie car après la pub, elle s'était endormie contre Sirius. Celui-ci ne la réveilla qu'à la fin en lui caressant la joue. En ouvrant les yeux, elle releva la tête vers Sirius et fut attirée par ses yeux. Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même.

Le jeune homme décida que c'était le signe qu'il attendait et baissa lentement sa tête, au cas où qu'elle ne veuille pas, pour enfin poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes mais Catherine réduisit l'écart de nouveau en mettant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer sur ses lèvres.

Le premier baiser avait été très court mais celui-ci fut plus long et ils y mirent beaucoup plus de sentiments. Pour Catherine, ce baiser la transporta à dix milles lieu d'ici, vers un monde où il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois, jusqu'à que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. A ce bruit, Catherine repoussa Sirius.

-Cathy, c'est Moi, fit la voix d'Aurore.

La médicomage apparut et fut surpris de voir Sirius ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Ben j'ai appris que Catherine était seule et comme je l'étais aussi, je suis venu lui tenir compagnie.

-Tu n'étais pas avec James et Lily ? Pourtant ils ne travaillent pas.

-Je voulais les laisser profiter de leur dernier réveillon en temps que petit ami. Après ça sera mari et femme, et Remus est parti chez ses parents.

-Ha d'accord. Bon je vous laisse, je suis morte, alors ne faites pas trop de bruit merci. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Aurore, lui répondit sa sœur.

Aurore partit dans sa chambre et Sirius se rapprocha de Catherine.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Ça voulait dire quoi ces baisers ?

-C'est Toi qui m'as embrassé en premier, donc c'est à Toi de dire ce que c'était.

-Ben j'avais envie de le faire depuis longtemps, alors j'ai réalisé mon souhait, fit-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

-Et tu comptes le réaliser combien de fois ?

-Autant de fois que tu le voudras Toi aussi.

-Mmmmmm intéressant, fit Catherine.

-Oui très.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu parles…

Mais Catherine ne put finir sa phrase que Sirius avait emprisonné ses lèvres des siennes. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est qu'Aurore était sortie de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes et en passant devant le salon, les avait vu s'embrasser passionnément. En les voyant, Aurore n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Lily que Catherine pourrait trouver mieux que Sirius, elle avait changé d'avis depuis ces quelques semaines. Il avait été tellement important pour que sa sœur sourie et rigole de nouveau qu'Aurore lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute s'ils sortaient ensemble. De plus, malgré qu'il soit un coureur de filles, Sirius était un mec super sympa et Lily lui avait fait remarqué une semaine après que Catherine est larguée Alexander, que Sirius s'était calmé à peu près en même temps. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il avait un gros penchant pour Catherine, qu'il ne cachait pas. Après être aller aux toilettes, Aurore repassa devant le salon et vit qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Elle décida d'arrêter de les espionner et retourna se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Les deux jeunes personnes s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Catherine y mette fin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Sirius.

-Il est tard. Il faudrait que tu rentres.

-Je peux pas dormir avec Toi ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant sa tête du chien battu.

-Sirius ! ! ! Il y a ma sœur.

-Et alors ?

-Je ne préférerais pas, s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

-Tu n'es pas vexé ?

-Non, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, fit-il avec un air malicieux.

Ils se levèrent du canapé, Sirius se rhabilla et Catherine le raccompagna à la porte. Avant de partir, le jeune homme lui vola encore un baiser et lui demanda.

-Catherine, voudrais-tu être ma copine ? Officiellement, bien sûr ?

-Je croyais que c'était clair.

-Oui mais c'est plus romantique, gentil, adorable…de te le demander, non ?

-Si tu as raison.

-Alors ?

-Oui je veux être ta petite copine, répondit Catherine en l'enlaçant.

-On se voit demain ?

-Je ne sais pas, je fête Noël avec ma sœur.

-Donc on se voit, vu que Lily a invité ta sœur ainsi que Toi à venir au Manoir.

-Je n'étais même pas au courant, s'offusqua Catherine.

-Alors heureusement que je suis là, fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Allez, je te laisse dormir. Fais de beaux rêves me concernant.

Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et transplana chez lui. En se couchant ce soir, la jeune fille rêva une fois de plus d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus qu'un simple rêve car aujourd'hui elle l'avait vraiment embrassé et elle pourrait recommencer demain et après-demain et après après-demain…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Après tout, tous les hommes ne sont pas des brutes qui se montrent doux au début et monstrueux à la fin.

Après tout, un homme coureur de jupon peut également se poser en trouvant la fille idéale pour lui, qui lui fait battre son cœur qui était avant fait en pierre pour les autres jeunes filles.

Après tout, un homme peut aussi avoir un coup de foudre dès le premier regard et ne pas abandonner pour être avec cette fille.

Après tout, deux hommes peuvent se battre pour la même fille en sachant que l'un vaut beaucoup mieux que l'autre.

Après tout, tous les hommes peuplant la Terre sont différents et on ne peut pas en faire une généralité.

Après tout, chaque homme est unique et a un rôle bien précis vers lequel il avance chaque jour un peu plus.

_Fin_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ?**

**Vos impressions ?**

**Vous avez trouvé ce OS comment ?**

**Dites-moi tout tout tout lol.**

**Votre passage préféré ?**

**Moi c'est à chaque fois que Sirius vient au secours de Catherine quand elle est face à Alexander.**

**Allez, je vous laisse.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews lol.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
